


Take Me For A Ride

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thought turning thirty wasn't a positive thing at all. Danneel made him feel a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=grG_A9-5j8Q) JIBcon4 video, and [that](http://www.fanpix.net/picture-gallery/danneel-ackles-picture-15156326.htm) Maxim photoshoot of Danneel.

Jensen thought turning thirty wasn't a positive thing at all. He didn't particularly like the prospect of Jared's jokes on the subject. He imagined he was going to have a hard week on set. The crew had pleasantly surprised him by giving him the Impala for he whole weekend to use. It was currently parked in the garage next to the house.

Danneel had caught him caressing the chrome of the Impala after he came home on Friday night. She, of course, had mocked him with it.

“You really love that car, don't you? You love her more than me?” she asked with a teasing smile.

She continued. “You can't have two girls at the same time, you know. One of them might get jealous.”

“Aw, you know you're the only baby for me.”

“That's the correct answer.”

 

 

Saturday morning wasn't quite what he'd expected. He'd secretly hoped for birthday-sex, but when he woke up, Danneel was already rumbling around in the kitchen.

“Morning” he grumbled while walking over to the coffeemaker.

“Hi, babe.” She blocked his way and gave him a long lazy kiss. “Happy birthday.”

“I'm making you an extra special birthday-breakfast. Anything you want”.

“Anything?” he asked with a sly smile and his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“You _old_ perv.”

He smacked her on the butt, and continued his way to the coffee.

“I do have something planned for you today,” she said. “It involves taking baby for a ride.”

 

 

Danneel was taking forever to get ready. Jensen was very curious about the trip. She had been extremely secretive about the whole thing. All during breakfast he had probed her for hints, but she wouldn't budge. She just smiled her most wicked smiles at him.

“Danneel!” he yelled to the bedroom “You're about done up there?!”

“Go right ahead, hon!” she called back. “Go start her up. I'll be right out!”

Jensen pushed the button on the remote. The garage-door opened slowly upwards. He was looking forward to seeing the Impala again, to riding around in her all weekend. His mind wondered to the activities of the day: maybe Danneel had planned a romantic picnic near the sea, or a round on his favorite golf-course?

Suddenly it dawned on him: something was completely wrong with this picture! Smoke was coming out of the partly opened garage-door. He panicked. _No_! _Not his baby_!

The door opened wider, and he hurried forward. The smoke in the garage cleared a bit. He peered in through the haze and saw... nothing! The Impala was not there! He felt a slight panic rising in his throat. He steadied himself with his hands on his knees, closing his eyes, and looking down to get some air.

“Ow baby...” he puffed out softly.

“Yes Jensen?”

He looked up with a snap. Danneel came walking out of the smoke-filled garage looking... hot! She was all dressed in black: a low cut shirt with a chrome bikini-top peeking out, tight leather pants, and high-heeled leather boots.

“Would you like to take me for a ride?”

O yes, he was so going to put it in drive and punch it!


End file.
